


Minik Oh vs. Nini

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, baby oh vs. nini, sekai drabble
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Ara sıra biricik betalarımla paslaşacağımız mini Sekai drabble serisi olacak 🐻💙🐥
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Minik Oh vs. Nini

Sehun yanında oturmuş neşeyle bacaklarını sallayan ve etrafını merakla gözleyen oğluna baktı. Yüzünde hafif bir şaşırma ifadesiyle kafeye girip çıkanları izliyordu. Dışarıdaki soğuk havadan kaçmak isteyen bedenler kendilerini bu küçük, sevimli kafeye atarak ısınmaya çalışıyorlardı. “Minnie-ah, buraya neden geldiğimizi hatırlıyor musun?” oğluna nazik bir sesle sordu.

Oğlu yanıt olarak başını sallamıştı.

Sehun devam etti. “Bir arkadaşımla tanışman için gelmiştik buraya, hatırladın değil mi?”

“Evet baba.”

Tam o sırada kafeye giren uzun boylu beden saçlarındaki kar tanelerini silkeliyordu. 4 yaşındaki Minguk esmer bedeni izlerken adamın kafasını kaldırmasıyla gözleri buluşmuştu. Uzun boylu adamın bakışları birkaç saniye sonra babasına kaymıştı ve o anda gözlerinin parladığını görünce Minguk kaşlarını çatmaya başlamıştı. Adam gülümseyerek onlara doğru yaklaşıyordu. Minguk’un kaş çatışı derinleşirken adam ve babası birbirine sarılarak selamlaşmışlardı. Minguk bu adamdan hoşlanmadığına karar vermişti, ayıya benziyordu!

Esmer karşısına oturduktan sonra Sehun gülümseyerek oğluna döndü. “Minguk-ah, bebeğim bak bu Jongin hyung. Babanın arkadaşı(!)”

Jongin minik çocuğa dönerek gülümsedi ve elini uzattı. “Merhaba Minguk.”

Minguk poker ifadesiyle Jongin’in suratına uzun süre baktı. Jongin 4 yaşındaki bir çocuğun nasıl böyle yoğun bakışlarla poker ifadeye sahip olduğunu anlayamamıştı. ‘Tanrı aşkına, o daha çocuktu! Kim Jongin, kendine gel, bir çocuktan nasıl korkarsın?’ içten içe kendisini azarlıyordu.

Sehun gergince gülerek konuştu. “Haha, Minguk, bebeğim, hyungun elini tutmayacak mısın?”

Minguk’un bakışları babasına döndüğünde minik gözleri hilal şeklini alacak şekilde gülümsemişti. “Tamam baba.” Uzanarak Jongin’in elini tuttuğunda minik eli avucunda kaybolmuştu. “Merhaba hyung.” Soğuk denecek bir seste selamlamıştı. Minguk daha sonra vakit kaybetmeden babasına dönerek dudak bükmüştü.

‘Tanrım, tıpkı Sehun’un bir kopyasıydı! Baştan aşağıya! Peltekliği bile!’ Jongin çığlık atmamak için kendisini zor tutuyordu.

“Baba, hani bana çikolatalı bubble tea alacaktın?” aegyolu sesiyle babasına yakınıyordu.

“Hehe, doğru. Ben gidip bubble tea alırken sen de Jongin hyungla otur, tamam mı?” Sehun gülümseyerek oğlunun başını öptü ve oradan uzaklaştı.

Minguk babasının gitmesini izledikten sonra yeniden poker ifadesiyle Jongin’e döndü. “Babamla çıkıyorsun, değil mi?”

Jongin ani gelen soruyla afallamıştı. Hafifçe başını sallayarak cevap verdi. “Ee… evet.”

Minguk o sırada kıyameti koparmıştı. Çığlık atarak ağlamaya başlamıştı. Jongin ne yapacağını bilemeyerek yerinde donup kalkmıştı. Sıradaki Sehun koşarak yanlarına geldi ve Minguk’u kucağına aldı. “Minguk-ah, sorun ne?” oğlunun saçlarını okşayarak sordu. 4 yaşındaki çocuk yüzünü babasının boynuna gömerek daha çok ağlamaya başlamıştı.

Sehun, Jongin’e döndü. “Ne oldu?”

Jongin ellerini savunmayla havaya kaldırdı. “Bilmiyorum! Bir anda ağlamaya başladı.” Jongin’in sesi titrekti.

“Minnie, bebeğim, hadi babana ne olduğunu söyle.” Sehun yatıştırıcı bir sesle oğlunu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Minguk içini çekerek başını kaldırdı. Akan burnu ve yaşlı gözleriyle babasına baktı. “B-baba, hani senin sevgilin bendim?” titrek sesiyle sordu. Daha sonra parmağıyla suçlayıcı şekilde Jongin’i gösterdi. “O a-ayıyla ç-çıkıyormuşsun!” Sehun şaşkınlıkla önce oğluna sonra Jongin’e baktı.

“Senin tek sevgilin bendim hani!” Minguk daha çok ağlamaya başlamıştı.

Kafedeki insanlar yavaşça onları izlemeye başlamıştı. Jongin bir şey yapamadan yerinde dururken Sehun oğlunun saçlarını okşuyordu. “Minguk-ah, sen benim bebeğimsin. Jongin senin yerine geçmiyor. O farklı.”

“E-Eve g-gitmek istiyorum.” Küçük çocuk iç çekerek söyledi.

“T-Tamam.” Sehun gergince yutkundu ve Jongin’e özür dilercesine baktı. “Kusura bakma, Jongin-ah. Daha sonra telafi edeceğiz, tamam mı? Şimdi onu götürmem lazım.”

Jongin başını sallayarak sorun olmadığını belirtti. “Sorun değil, Sehun-ah. Sonra ararım seni.”

Sehun kucağında hala ağlayan oğluyla hızla toparlanıyordu. Jongin, Minguk’u üzmek istememişti! Onu ağlatmak istememişti! Bir dahaki sefere daha dikkatli ve daha iyi olacağını söz vermişti kendine. Belki de Minguk o zaman ondan biraz hoşlanırdı. Tam o sırada Minguk kafasını babasının omzundan kaldırdı ve Jongin’e sırıttı! Voah, bu çetin bir savaş olacaktı.


End file.
